All Hell Breaks Loose
by charming writer
Summary: This’s the big one folks the season finale. The plot lines the same as the one shown on tele but with a few changes like Melissa & Phoebe swap powers so that Phoebe can save Cole & Melissa can help Prue & Piper vanquish Shax. Melissa powers in the future


**All Hell Breaks Loose**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, Charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes:**** This is series two of my, Charmed season, which's continuing on without Dan now he's left. **

**Note: ****My stories will be a little different but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. All the characters of Charmed including Andy Trudeau who didn't die Darryl Morris Source will be recurring characters as well as Cole who worked for the Triad. I'll be using spells from the show and some I create myself in these stories they'll be different but have the same affect and better sounding. **

**Extra Note: ****This's the big one folks the season finale. The plot lines the same as the one shown on tele but with a few changes like Melissa & Phoebe swap powers so that Phoebe can save Cole & Melissa can help Prue & Piper vanquish Shax. Melissa powers in the future swap with the powers in her past when she casts a spell to protect them when Tempest reverses time. Then at the end there's a double shocker not one. **

_Episode Twenty Three_

Hallway Wednesday Twenty Eighth August 

_Phoebe, Prue, Melissa & Piper orb in with a Dr Griffiths _

Phoebe: Mel I can't believe your thinking of splitting up with Sam like that over a dream & that's it taken you two weeks to tell us.

Melissa: Phoebe firstly I said I wasn't goanna split with him until I'd considered all my options & secondly it wasn't just a dream like Leo said when two people are that connected to one another they can have visions of their future even though it's rare.

Dr Griffiths: Oh my god.

Prue: It's okay Dr Griffiths your safe.

Dr Griffiths: You call that safe. What was it?

Piper: Orbing it was the only way we could get you outta there quickly before he attacked.

Dr Griffiths: Who? Who would've attacked? Why won't you tell me what's going on?

Melissa: Because we're busy trying to save your life.

Dr Griffiths: From who?

Prue: Shax the Source's personal assassin.

Dr Griffiths: The who?

Piper:Look we haven't time to go into details right now Dr our main priorities keeping you alive.

Prue: Exactly. Okay Phoebe go upstairs & get the Shax vanquishing spell from the book.

Piper: & don't get side tracked with the Cole potion thingy because the only ones we are concerned about saving right now is ourselves.

Phoebe: Okay.

_She runs upstairs to do that. _

Prue: Ah, okay, what Cole potion?

Piper: The one she's made to turn him good again.

Melissa: But Cole killing Raynor wasn't his fault that was serve preservation.

Piper: Yeah but like you said last week that took a lot of evil to do that evil Phoebe wants to get rid off.

Dr Griffiths: What the hell are you talking about? First you tell me my life's in danger, then you abduct me from my work, now you're talking about demons & witches. Who the hell are you people?

Prue:Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that the Source don't want you to save.

Dr Griffiths: There you go with that Source thing again. Look would someone just please tell me what the hells going on? I mean is this some kinda practical joke? Do you have a hidden camera here? Did my second wife put you up to this? She probably did as that's just so like her.

_He laughs._

Melissa: O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but...

_She stops._

Piper:What?

_The girls feel a slight chill._

Prue: Oh god he's here.

_Prue shouts upwards _

Prue: (Shouting Upwards) Phoebe?

_She shouts down from upstairs _

Phoebe:(From Upstairs) Alright, alright, I'm coming!

_A tornado of wind twists through the front door._

Piper:Phoebe!

Prue:Phoebe!

_The tornado flies through the foyer & knocks Prue, Melissa & Piper to the floor. A clap of thunders heard, & the tornado calms down. Shax appears. He's a tall demon & is gray all over gray long hair, gray skin, gray unbuttoned shirt & gray long pants._

Dr Griffiths: Dear god.

Prue:No!

_Flinging her right hand out Shax flies backwards into a round wooden table in the middle of the hall._

Prue: Mel, orb Griffiths outta here.

_Melissa gets up & does that. Shax throws an energy ball at her as she's running towards Griffiths. Prue directs the ball back at him which doesn't affect him. Shax throws an energy ball at Prue. She levitates up avoiding it but as soon as she's done that he throws another ball up at her, which sends her crashing through the wall behind her as Melissa & Griffiths & orb out the room._

Piper:PRUE!

_Piper gets up & puts her hands up to blow Shax up but he throws an energy ball at her before she can do that sending her crashing through a wall. Phoebe runs downstairs. Seeing the situation she quickly unfolds the piece of paper inside her pocket & says the spell. _

Phoebe: "EVIL WIND THAT BLOWS, THAT WHICH FORMS BELOW,"

_Cracks of thunder are heard._

Phoebe: "NO LONGER MAY YOU DWELL"

_Shax groans._

Phoebe: 2DEATH TAKES YOU WITH THIS SPELL."

_Shax turns back into the wind & disappears outside. Phoebe sees Prue & Piper. They're unconscious & bleeding to death. _

Phoebe: Oh, no.

_She goes over to them._

Phoebe: Prue Piper? Oh God.

_Looking upwards she calls Melissa hurriedly. _

Phoebe: MEL! MEL! Hurry, it's bad.

_Melissa orbs in with Dr Griffiths who looks shocked just as her at the sight before them. Melissa kneels done & checks there pulses._

Melissa: (Worried) Piper Prue?

Phoebe: Heal them quickly.

_Putting her hands over them she does. Her hands glow brightly as her power starts healing them_. _After a moment the blood disappears & they're completely healed. They wake up & groan in pain._

Piper:(Groaning) Ahh, what happened?

Melissa: You two almost died, that's what.

Prue: Yeah, what else's new?

Piper:Oh, where's Shax?

Phoebe: GoneI tried using the vanquishing spell on him but I it just wounded him. He turned into the wind.

Melissa: That's because you need the power of three for it, work on him remember?

Phoebe: Oh yeah forgot sorry.

_Prue gets up & then helps Piper up._

Prue: Okay let's go you two.

Piper:Go where?

Prue:To find him so we can finish him off.

_She looks at Melissa._

Prue: Look, you just stay here with Griffiths, alright. If Shax comes back, just orb him out again. Ow. Come on.

_Prue, Phoebe & Piper just about walk off before Melissa steps in front of them stopping them._

Melissa: Are you crazy you can't just go out there & use your magic & vanquish Shax what if people see you. Remember I told you in my future Cole told me you three got exposed today.

Prue: I know Mel but this's our only opportunity to get him while he's hurt we have to take that chance.

Piper: Right & whatever, happens other than that we'll fix it. Come on.

_Prue, Phoebe & Piper go outside whilst Melissa looks on worried & Dr Griffiths looks shocked. _

Prescott Street

_Prue, Phoebe & Piper are running down the street._

Piper:Maybe you hurt him worse than we thought Phoebe.

Prue:No, he's gotta be around here somewhere, he wouldn't leave without getting what he came for.

Phoebe:Do you really think he'd attack us in broad day light? Evil is usually more insidious than that.

_They stop._

Prue: Ah, okay, shh.

Piper: What?

_The tornado comes up behind them. They turn around & gasp. The tornado dies down as Shax appears. He throws an energy ball at them, & Prue deflects it back with her power. It hits him but doesn't harm him. _

Piper: Hey blow this!

_Piper holds out her hands & blows up Shax. He disappears. _

Phoebe: Okay, is he dead?

Prue: Well, we didn't really say the spell.

Piper:Maybe we don't have to. Maybe Mel was wrong I mean she's not always right.

Phoebe: & nobody saw us which she was wrong about also.

Prue: Alright, let's just get back to Mel. Come on.

_They walk back towards the manor. D_own _the street a female reporter & a camera man are watching the Halliwell sisters. She turns back to the camera._

Reporter:Back to me, back to me, back to me.

_The camera man points his camera at her. _

Reporter: Okay, um, I'm not exactly sure what just happened, but whatever it was, you saw it here... live.

OPENING CREDITS

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

PRUDENCE TRUDEAU HALLIWELL

PIPER WYATT HALLIWELL

PHOEBE JAYNE HALLIWELL

MELISSA HALE

COLERIDGE BENJAMIN TURNER / BELTHAZOR

ANDREW TRUDEAU

DARRYL MORRIS

GUEST STARRING

THE SOURCE

SHAX

DR GRIFFITHS

TEMPEST THE DEMON

ELANA FEMALE REPORTER

KCSF CAMERAMAN

ALICE

SANDRA THE ELDER

San Francisco Bay & City 

_Various parts of San Francisco bay and city are been shown whilst"Dead" by My Chemical Romance is heard playing._

And if your heart stops beating I'll be here wondering  
Did you get what you deserve? The ending of your life

And if you get to Heaven I'll be here waiting babe  
Did you get what you deserve? The end, and if your life won't wait,  
Then your heart can't take this

Have you heard the news that you're dead? No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway. Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned  
And wouldn't it be great if we were dead.  
Oh dead.

Tongue-tied and oh-so squeamish you never fell in love  
Did you get what you deserve? The ending of your life

And if you get to Heaven I'll be here waiting babe  
Did you get what you deserve? The end and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this

Have you heard the news that you're dead? No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway. Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?

And in my honest observation During this operation  
Found a complication In your heart, so long  
'Cause now you've got maybe just two weeks to live  
I said, "Is that the most the both of you can give?"

(GUITAR SOLO)

1, 2  
1, 2, 3, 4!  
La la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
Well c'mon  
La la la la la  
La la la la l'oh la  
La la la la la la la

(Continue lalala)

Oh, motherfucker If life ain't just a joke  
Then why are we laughing? If life ain't just a joke  
Then why are we laughing? If life ain't just a joke  
Then why are we laughing? If life ain't just a joke  
Then why am I dead?

DEAD!

Sunroom

_Prue, Phoebe & Dr Griffiths are sitting on the cane chairs. Piper walks in holding a glass of water, & hands it to the Dr. Melissa's pacing herself about the room._

Doctor:Thank you.

_He takes a sip._

Prue: Look Mel no-one saw us okay & we're alright just be happy about that.

Phoebe: Yeah we vanquished Shax that's good.

Melissa: No you didn't you didn't use the spell which means he's still out there I mean god going out there recklessly & using your magic like that is one thing but & disobeying a direct order from your White Lighters another.

Piper: Mel we've never doubted your judgment before but in this instance we had to.

Melissa: But my jobs to protect you & help you vanquish the Source so your future line exists & I haven't been here nearly a year just to mess all that up now.

Phoebe: Mel sweetie you have to calm down.

Melissa: Calm down? Do you know what it's like to be exposed Phoebe to live in a world where witches fear for their lives & can't use their powers otherwise they'll be scanned by probes & arrested then burnt at the stake to have to bind your own children's powers so they don't get found out their witches either.

Prue: We know we saw a witch being burnt at the stake when we went to your future last year. It was horrible.

Melissa: Yes it was. For five years before the war I had to stand around & watch day after day witches been caught & murdered because humans thought they were the devils incarnate & out to destroy them. That could happen to you if you're not careful & trust me if it did it would be hell itself.

Piper: Alright sweetie we'll be more careful next time okay?

Melissa: Good because if anything happened to you guys.

Phoebe: We know.

_Phoebe goes over & half hugs her. Prue goes over & talks to Dr Griffiths. _

Prue: Now you understand why you have to keep this a secret? Why you can't tell anyone about us, about what you saw today.

Piper:If others knew, we wouldn't be able to do what we do anymore. We wouldn't be able to help future innocents like we helped you.

Dr Griffiths: No, I understand. I mean, I don't understand everything. Demons, Witches, the Source, White Lighters, people from the future. So much for me being an atheist. Your secret's safe with me.

Phoebe:Thank you.

Dr Griffiths: No, thank you. You saved my life the least I can do's protect yours.

Piper: Okay, I'll walk you to the door.

_Piper & Dr Griffiths stand up. _

Prue: Bye.

_They leave the room. _

Prue: So If Mel's right about Shax then how do we get him here?

Phoebe: Why do we need to get him here if we'd had not vanquished him he'd be here already.

Melissa: Only because Piper blew him up. Shax's a fast healer.

Phoebe: Yeah but in your future right Cole was in the Underworld.

Melissa: Yeah?

Phoebe: So how could he tell you exactly what went on when he didn't see it meaning we could've killed him.

Melissa: You don't know that.

Prue: Maybe you could go up & ask the Elders that.

Phoebe: No I need to see Cole & if anything happens to you & Piper.

Melissa: Aunt Phoebe something could happen to you down there plus they wouldn't be able vanquish Shax.

Phoebe: Not if I had your powers.

Prue: Huh?

Phoebe: If Mel & I swapped powers you'd have the power of three to vanquish Shax.

_Piper walks in from seeing Dr Griffiths out & speaks._

Piper: Are you crazy Phoebe? What if you got in trouble how would you get out?

Phoebe: Cole would, shimmer me after I used the potion on him.

Melissa: & what if demons or the Source even attack you in the mean time?

Phoebe: Then I'll have your powers on hand to help me.

Prue: Phoebe you don't know how to use Mel's powers.

Phoebe: Sure I do I've seen her use those thousands of times.

Prue: Seeing & actually using them are two different things.

Phoebe: Well then I'd just have to wing it won't I.

Piper: Yeah & what about your powers how'll Mel use them?

Phoebe: She'll only get a premonition when it decides to give her one & astral projections the same as orbing except the fact Mel's moving her soul & not her whole body.

Prue: Thanks sis way to usurp your duties.

Phoebe: Prue I'm not usurping my duties I'm saving an innocent which's what we do & we saved Griffiths which was another innocent. I have to do this please I love him like you love Andy Piper loves Leo & Mel loves Sam & I know you three would do the same if it happened to any of them.

Melissa: Aunt Phoebe.

Phoebe: Mel I promise if anything happens I'll get outta there as soon as but I have to give Cole the potion to save him he's good inside I know it.

_Melissa looks at Phoebe's pleading eyes._

Melissa: Alright as long as you're not down there long & get outta there at the first sign of trouble I'll let you have my powers.

_Phoebe hugs Melissa._

Phoebe: Thank you sweetie.

Lounge 

_Time lapse Melissa & Phoebe are holding hands there whilst Melissa says the spell. _

Melissa: WHAT'S MINE IS YOURS WHAT'S YOURS IS MINE LET OUR POWERS CROSS THE LINE I OFFER UP MY GIFTS TO SHARE SWITCH OUR POWERS THOROUGH THE AIR.

_White lights come outta each other & go into the other one successfully transferring their powers. _

Underworld

_Cole's sleeping on some straw. He's wearing a black robe. Phoebe appears via a teleportation potion. She crouches down beside him & strokes his hair._

Phoebe:Cole, wake up.

_Cole wakes up._

Cole:Phoebe.

_He gets up._

Cole: What're you doing here?

Phoebe: I came to bring you back.

_He grabs her around the neck._

Cole: You just made a huge mistake.

News Studio

_The cameraman walks in a room full of people & hands a video tape to Elana, the news reporter._

Dave:Hey, pipe down everybody. Quiet! Close that damn door!

_The cameraman closes the door._

Dave: Now, what we talk about in this room stays in this room until I say otherwise, alright?

_He looks at Elana._

Dave: Go ahead.

_Elana turns on the TV & plays the tape._

Elana:(on TV) Seismologists believe that this quiet neighbourhood is actually sitting on top of fault lines.

_Elana & the cameraman hear a noise & the cameraman points the camera at Prue, Phoebe & Piper vanquishing Shax._

Cameraman:What the hell?

Elana:Oh my god. Back to me, back to me.

_Elana turns off the TV. The silent room turns into quiet murmurs._

Dave:Has this hit the network feed yet?

News Director:No, but if we don't send it, some idiot out there who taped it will.

Man: Which means we won't be able to control the revenues.

Dave: Hold it. We don't even know what the hell it is we've got here yet. Can we just start with that, please? Elana?

Elana: I don't know. I mean, you saw it. What else could it be other than something... supernatural?

News Director:Oh, come on give me a break could've been anything some kind of military deal, publicity stunt.

Cameraman: Right, publicity stunt for what? NASA?

Elana: Yeah, besides, why would they pull a stunt? They didn't even know we were there.

News Director: You don't know that. Maybe they only pretended not to know. For all we know, this's just a hoax.

Dave: Yep, & if it is & we send it out before we authenticate it, we're goanna look like fools.

Elana: We can't put the genie back in the bottle, Dave. 200,000 viewers saw it live. What do you wanna do?

_He thinks for a moment._

Dave:Alright go find out who these women are, fast. But be careful, okay? They may not want to be found.

_Elana smiles, & she & the cameraman leave the room._

Manor Exterior

_Prue, Piper & Melissa are on the sidewalk. Prue's crouching down looking at the ground._

Piper: What did you expect to find?

_Prue stands up._

Prue: I don't know something though.

Melissa: Demons don't usually leave footprints, remember?

Prue: No, but sometimes they leave a residue when they've been vanquished something otherwise innocuous. Look, I just don't understand how we could vanquish such a powerful demon without a spell.

Piper: But frankly I'm more worried about Phoebe than Shax. We shouldn't have let her go.

Melissa: Phoebe can take care of herself, Dr. Griffiths can't.

_They start walking up the street._

Prue: Look, Piper, I've had a bad feeling about this. I've had one all day. If there's one thing I've learned since becoming a witch, is to trust those feelings.

_They walk past a little girl standing in front of her house._

Piper: Hi.

_The little girl's mother goes up to her & quickly pulls her inside._

Mother: Come on, sweetie, stay away from them.

_Piper looks back at them._

Prue: Hey Piper.

_Piper turns back to Prue & Melissa. _

Police Station

_Darry & Andy bring in a handcuffed man & takes him over to a chair._

Darryl: Sit.

_The man sits down. The captain approaches the two cops._

Captain: Trudeau, Morris.

Andy: Captain?

Captain: You better look at this.

_The two guys come over to the television & see recap footage of the earlier vanquish made by Prue, Phoebe & Piper with the others cops there._

Darryl: Oh my god.

Captain: Looks like all those freaky rumours about you, your wife & her sisters, might't have been rumours after all.

Andy: (Worried) Oh no.

Kitchen

_The TV's on. Piper & Melissa are there. Prue walks in. She's on the phone._

Prue: No, I understand. How long will he be in there? Okay, just have Dr. Griffiths call me as soon as possible. Alright, thanks. Bye.

_She hangs up. _

Prue: Okay, well, at least Griffiths is in surgery, for now so no way will Shax attack him in there.

Piper:Okay, what do we do then?

Prue: We vanquish him with the power of three spell since we've Mel now instead of Phoebe besides I think Shax will attack sooner rather than later. We should go.

Piper: But what about Phoebe I mean with no white lighter we have no way of finding about her.

Melissa: I could cast a power enhancement spell which would allow my real self to be conscious as well as my astral self in astral mode then my astral self can go down to the underworld & find out what's going on whilst my real self will still have all of aunt Phoebe's powers to help you vanquish Shax.

_The phone rings._

Prue:Oh, maybe that's Griffiths.

_Prue picks up the phone._

Prue: Hello? No, honey just wait, slow down, okay. What?

Police Station

_Andy's on the phone with Darryl beside him. _

Andy: Have you seen the TV yet today? It's all over it.

Prue:What's all over it, Andy?

Andy: Just turn on the TV, okay?

_A policeman approaches them._

Policeman: What's going on?

Darryl:We justtold the captain we're handling it.

Kitchen

Piper: What?

Prue: Andy said just turn on the TV.

_Melissa does that. The three look at the TV in the kitchen. It's showing the footage of Prue, Phoebe, Piper vanquishing Shax. _

Piper:Oh god!

Melissa: Dammit I knew this would happen.

Andy:** (**On Phone) Prue? Prue?

_The footage changes to Elana & her cameraman in a car._

Elana:(on TV) Here we are approaching the home of where they allegedly live.

Prue:Oh!

_She drops the phone & covers her mouth in shock._

Piper: There here? Oh thank god Leo's at Dad's.

Melissa: Yeah but what if they get to him to find out about us?

Front Porch

_Elana's now standing in front of the manor._

Elana:(on TV) Prue, Piper & Phoebe Halliwell. & you're gonna meet them live right here on KCSF.

Kitchen

Piper:What are we gonna do?

Front Porch

_Dozens of cameramen, reporters, etc. are standing on the sidewalk. Two vans are parked on the street. Darryl & Andy pull up in Andy's car & get out. Reporters race over to him._

Reporter 1:Have you come to arrest them? Do you consider them dangerous? Mr Trudeau how does it feel to know your wife's a witch.?

Andy: No comment.

_They head for the stairs & the reporters follow._

Darryl: (Angry) We said no comment.

_Both officers walks up the stairs where Elana & a woman named Alice are._

Alice:Hey, hey, I can help. I know who they are, I know what they are. They're witches just like me. Just like I am.

_Darryl approaches the door._

Darryl:Yeah, Prue, we're at the door, open up.

Elana: Would you like to make a statement?

_Prue opens the door._

Andy: We said no comment.

Elana:Miss Halliwell...

Prue: Back off!

_Darryl & Andy go inside. Prue shuts the door._

Hallway

_Andy hugs Prue._

Andy: Oh sweetie I'm so sorry.

Prue: Thanks.

_Melissa & Piper walk into the hallway._

Piper:Isn't that illegal? Can't you do something about that?

Darryl:Hey, killing somebody on live TV's pretty illegal too, you know.

Melissa: Yeah I know I warned them about the exposure risk but would they listen?

Prue: Alright do you have to drum it into our heads? How many times do we have to say sorry? We've said it enough already.

Melissa: Well hopefully that'll teach you next time to be more careful if we get outta this in one piece that is.

Piper: Look you two** i**t was a demon okay. & we're pretty sure we didn't kill him anyway.

Andy: Yeah? Try telling them that?

Prue:Ugh...

Darryl:Look, we called for backup, but that's not gonna help for long. This thing's gonna get ugly fast.

Piper:We shouldn't have followed Shax into the street like Mel said.

Prue:We didn't have a choice, Piper.

Piper: Didn't we?

Prue:Sure, we could've let him kill our innocent. That would've been better, you think? Alright, you know what? Let's not let this thing get between us, okay? We have enough problems as it is, please.

Andy: More than you know. The captain wants me to bring you in for questioning.

Melissa:Right, & what do we tell him? The truth?

Darryl:What are you gonna tell them?

_He points to the people outside. His cell rings. He answers it. _

Darryl: Captain? Trudeau.

_He & Andy walk in another room._

Prue: You know, maybe when Phoebe's done saving Cole, she can come back & save us.

Piper: Hey sweetie can't you use, some of your memory dust on them outside make them temporary forget about what's happened?

Melissa: Too many people mom can't sorry.

Prue: Great what're we supposed to do now then?

_A splatter of orbs fill the room as a short haired blonde lady with her hood down in gold robes appears in front of the Charmed Ones & Melissa. Piper just about tries to freeze blow her up but Melissa stops her before she can do that._

Melissa: Mom, don't I know her she's an Elder.

Prue: What? What're they doing here?

Sandra: Trying to figure out how to get you out of this mess. It's pretty big news up there.

Prue:Yeah well, in case you & your partners hadn't noticed, it's pretty big news down here too. Do you've any suggestions?

Sandra: No, we're still working on it.

Piper:Oh, well, by all means, please tell them & yourself to take your time.

Melissa: Mom watch, your language you are speaking to an Elder.

Piper: Excuse me? Since when did you become all high & mighty?

Melissa: Since the fact they're my bosses, mom.

Piper: & we've been busting our wiccan butts for over a year without getting caught. Don't we get credit for that?

Sandra: Yes you do Piper but you've been exposed. If we can't fix this it could undermine all the good that you've done & all the good that you're still destined to do.

Piper:Well, maybe this's our destiny, maybe it's just not meant to be.

Melissa: Mom you don't believe that.

Piper:Don't I?

Prue:I don't. I mean, look, this whole year has been about us training & preparing ourselves for the Source which means we can't give up, alright? So while the Elders are figuring out what we're supposed to do, we still have work to do, okay?

Piper:Dr. Griffiths?

Prue:Yeah, if we don't catch him before he gets out of surgery, Shax will. (To Sandra) Unless you know something we don't?

Sandra: No, except that you need the three of you to say the spell which you have obit without the same person.

Prue:Okay can you do that Elder thing you can do where you can orb us to the hospital, with the wave of your hand?

Sandra:No sorry I can't I can't risk exposing Elders or White Lighters too.

_Darryl & Andy come back in._

Piper: Cowards!

Melissa: Mom.

Prue:Fine, we'll just save him without your guys help. Let's go.

Andy: Whoa, honey, honey. Even if you save your innocent, that still doesn't save yourselves.

Prue:Yeah, I know that, Andy, but first things first, alright? Try & buy us as much time as possible with your captain as you can. (To Sandra) & you, why don't you get back up there & talk with your partners & light a fire underneath their butts & see what else can be done.

Sandra: Not exactly how I'd put it but if that's what you want me to do then so be it.

Melissa: Thanks Sandra.

Sandra: That's alright I'll be back as soon as I know anything else.

_Sandra orbs back up there._

Prue: Okay girls lets go.

_The three girls leave out the back door. _

Front Porch

_Elana's talking into the camera her cameraman's holding._

Elana: Whether or not any arrests have been made at this time...

_Alice sees Prue, Melissa & Piper coming down the driveway._

Alice:Hey! I need to talk to you.

_Prue, Piper & Melissa run to Prue's car & quickly get in. Elana races over to them._

Elana:Miss Halliwell...

Alice:Don't leave, don't leave.

Elana:Miss Halliwell.

_Alice jumps up & down waving her arms._

Alice:Please take me!

_The two sisters & Melissa drive off._

Alice: Come on, please, take me with you. Oh, man.

Underworld.

_Phoebe and Cole are there. Phoebe kicks Cole & he falls onto some straw._

Cole: You're not an easy girl to dump.

Phoebe:Yeah, well, I didn't risk everything to come down here & not get what I came for.

Cole: & what about Shax attacking this morning huh you just usurp your duties when your sisters need you most.

Phoebe: How do you know about that?

Cole: Hello this's the Underworld demons talk especially when it concerns the Charmed Ones.

Phoebe: Yeah well I didn't usurp them thank you I swapped powers with Mel so she has mine so they can vanquish Shax.

_Cole sits up._

Cole: (Shocked) You swapped powers? Are you crazy? How're you goanna use Mel's powers when you've never had them before. & how's Mel goanna, use yours?

Phoebe: We'll wing it we've done that before. Besides it's not as if we've haven't seen each other use their powers.

Cole: That's not the point Phoebe with Mel's powers you're more vulnerable since you don't know how to use them as Mel is with yours.

Phoebe: Not as vulnerable as it seems Cole we can kick butt remember.

Cole: Yes but martial arts don't get you outta everything you need powers to do that also.

Phoebe: Look at the moment I'm more worried about you & saving you than me ok.

Cole:Well, you can't have me. Not anymore.

Phoebe:I can if I make you good again.

Cole: We've already had this conversation, Phoebe. Even if you can make me good again it doesn't change the fact that I...

Phoebe:Killed Raynor? Yeah, I know, Cole, but you had no choice you had to do that otherwise you would've killed that witch which you didn't.

_Cole stands up._

Phoebe: That's what gives you a second chance, that's what gives us a second chance.

_Cole grabs Phoebe around the neck._

Cole:I already had a second chance & I blew it. Now, this's your last chance, understand? No more games. Go home. You can't save me.

_Phoebe reaches in her bag & pulls out the potion then smashes the vile on his back._

Phoebe:You wanna bet?

_Cole staggers back._

Phoebe: Pretty cool potion, huh? You can thank Mel for that.

_Cole reaches out towards her as if to grab her, but then pulls her in & kisses her passionately. _

Phoebe: Let's get out of here.

Cole:Where?

Phoebe:Whaddya mean where? Why home back to my place of course.

Cole:You really think they'd just let me go? They're not goanna come looking for me again?

Phoebe:We'll fight 'em off.

Cole:For how long indefinitely? Phoebe, we tried it up there, it doesn't work for us.

Phoebe:So where does that leave us then?

Cole:Right where we are.

San Francisco Memorial Hospital

_Dr. Griffiths comes out of a room & throws a surgeon cap in a hamper. He walks over to the reception desk & the receptionist hands him the phone._

Dr. Griffiths: Dr. Griffiths.

_Prue & Piper race up to him._

Prue: Hi!

_Prue takes the phone off of him._

Piper:He's still after you, come on.

Prue:Let's go.

_They pull him away from the desk._

Outside San Francisco Mermorial

_Prue, Piper & Dr. Griffiths leave the hospital & head towards Prue's car which has Melissa in the driving seat with._

Melissa: Hurry up guys.

Dr. Griffiths:I thought you said you got rid of this thing.

Prue:Yeah, well, we don't think that anymore, okay?

Dr. Griffiths: Where are we going?

Piper:Just somewhere safe.

Dr. Griffiths:Look, I'm not cut out...

_Elana & her cameraman pull up near by. Melissa feels a strong gust of wind approach. _

Melissa: Oh no guys get in quickly.

_All three get in Prue's car with Griffiths sitting next to Melissa in the passengers seat. The wind descends on the car & blows Melissa & Dr. Griffiths out of the car. Dr Griffiths falls on the grass whilst Melissa hits a lamp post & is knocked out. Piper shouts at her._

Piper: MEL!

_A woman screams nearby. The wind turns into Shax. Prue & Piper get out of the car. The news crew look on. Prue quickly takes a piece of paper containing the Shax vanquishing spell outta her pocket & her & Piper read it. _

Prue/Piper:"EVIL WIND THAT BLOWS THAT WHICH FORMS BELOW, NO LONGER MAY YOU DWELL, DEATH TAKES YOU WITH THIS SPELL."

_Shax blows up & disappears. Turning round the girls run towards Melissa & check on her. The people watching in the crowd gasp & let out little screams then afterwards clap & cheer. Prue & Piper look around & notice Elana & her cameraman filming them. Elana has a big grin on her face._

Prue:Uh-oh.

Piper:Yeah news at eleven.

Prue:That's bad.

Outside Halliwell Manor 

_There are now hundreds of people standing outside, holding cardboard signs. There are dozens of cameramen & news reporters. A helicopter flies above. Police are trying to get the crowd under control. Alice is standing on top of a van._

Alice:(Yelling) Prue, Piper, Melissa I'm one of you! I'm the only one who understands! I can help. Hey! Prue! Piper! Melissa!

Lounge

_Prue & Piper are there with Melissa who's lying on the couch unconscious. Prue's looking through sheets of paper whilst Piper's keeping an eye on Melissa. Darryl & Andy walk in._

Andy:(On Radio) Look get those, idiots off the driveway & get them behind the tape.

Darryl: Is she alright?

Piper: I hope so Griffiths said she hit her head pretty hard.

Andy: I'm sure Mel's fine she's made of tough stuff.

_Looking at her Piper strokes her hair. _

Piper: Yeah she is.

Prue:Alright, what I can't figure outs how they knew that we were at the hospital. I-I mean, they didn't follow us.

Darryl:Reporter probably low jacked your car, followed you.

Prue: Forget it. You know, I really hope Phoebe's doing better down there than we are up here.

Piper:Look at all these interview requests we're getting. Ted Coppell, Time Magazine, Jerry Springer... Sports Illustrated?

Andy: Yeah, they probably want you for the swimsuit edition.

_Prue & Piper give him a dirty look. _

Andy: Just kidding.

Prue:You know what? This's a nightmare. Where's that, Elder that came earlier on?

_Just then Melissa starts stirring. Piper seeing this calls the others._

Piper: Prue.

_Seeing Melissa the others turn round & go over to her. _

Darryl: Mel you alright?

_She has her left hand behind her head & her right hand on her forehead as she sits up slowly._

Melissa: No my heads pounding like a tone of bricks just got chucked onto it. What happened? How long have I been out for?

Piper: Half an hour. We got rid of Shax for the moment but everyone in the street saw it including the reporter & her cameraman.

Melissa: Oh no now we're really, really screwed up especially if this goes world wide.

_Prue sees Dr. Griffiths on the TV. _

Prue: Uh, Mel, Piper?

_Piper helps Melissa up from the couch as they go look at the TV._

Piper: Is that who I think it is?

_Prue turns on the volume._

Dr. Griffiths:(On TV) & then one of them said they needed a vanquishing spell.

Melissa: Dr. Griffiths?

Dr. Griffiths:She ran upstairs to get some book.

_Piper gasps._

Dr Griffiths: I don't know some kinder witch-type book I guess something that told them how to kill that demon.

Piper:Oh, so much for keeping our secret. Turn him off.

Prue changes the channel & a woman shows up.

Woman:(on TV) The sisters were always a little strange if you ask me. I know for a fact that Prue once cast a spell to make my boyfriend break up with me pure evil.

Prue:Okay, Susie Johnson from tenth grade? They're interviewing her?

Piper:I always wondered why they broke up.

_Prue lightly hits Piper's arm._

Prue:Not funny, not funny. Ooh! Where's the Elders when you need them. What was that person's name that came down here earlier Mel?

Melissa: Sandra.

Prue: Sandra yeah.

_Prue, Melissa & Piper walk into the Sunroom. _

Sunroom

Prue: Sandra! Sandra! Sandra.

_Sandra orbs in. _

Prue: Ooh. Alright, this thing has to end now, okay? The media's turning it into a freakin' circus.

Sandra: Now you know why we've always been highly concerned about exposure.

Piper:Okey-dokey, now we know. Do you have any solutions or not?

Melissa: Yes contact Tempus the demon.

_Prue & Piper exchange looks as does Sandra. _

Sandra: How do you know about that?

Melissa: Because that's what they did in my timeline before I was born.

Prue: Ok Uh, Tempus? T-Tempus, the demon why him?

Sandra: Because he's the only one on the other side who has the power to manipulate time. To reset everything before this all started.

Piper: Wow I call that a long shot.

Prue:I thought we vanquished him.

Melissa: No, you defeated him, not vanquish him. But that's not the real problem the real tricks trying to contact him. He's an upper level demon who's well insulated.

Piper:& why would he want to help us? I mean, we can't make a move without the whole world tuning in to watch. We're basically powerless. Why would he wanna change that?

Sandra: Because now not only have witches been exposed but demons too.

_Suddenly, Alice bursts through the sunroom door._

Prue/Piper/Melissa: Whoa!

Alice: Cool, I made it!

Piper:Who the hell are you?

Alice:I'm Alice, Alice Hicks. I've been trying to contact you. I want to join your coven.

Prue:Are you nuts? This's our home! Get outta here!

_Prue uses her power on Alice & she flies outside._

Alice:Ow!

_Darryl & Andy run in wielding their guns._

Darryl:All you stay back, all you stay back!

_Darryl & Andy stop, confused. Prue stares at them._

Andy: You guys okay?

Prue:Yeah, we got it, sweetie. (To Sandra) Alright, this has to end now or our lives are over!

Driveway

_Alice walks down the driveway. Elana sees her._

Elana:What happened? What did they do to you?

Elderly Man:Did they think you were a demon?

Elana:Did they think you were a joke?

Alice:They're mean witches!

_She wipes a tear off her face and walks away._

Sunroom 

Piper:Okay, how do we contact Tempus?

Melissa: Unfortunately that's the problem.

Darryl: Whaddya mean?

Sandra: Well the only person who can contact him's the Source.

Andy: Oh my god.

Melissa: Yeah.

Prue: So we have to work with the Source? He won't help us.

Sandra: He will to contain the problem. Although he's evil he does care about the risk of exposure also.

Piper: Yeah but the moment we get close to him & asked him to help us he'll kill us or his bodyguards will.

Melissa: Which's why you'd, need someone like Cole to talk to him.

Darryl: Um didn't the Source wanna kill him last time I checked?

Sandra: Yes but in the matter of this he will listen to him.

Piper: &why would Cole help us?

Prue:Because helping us helps Phoebe. Are you allowed to orb down there?

Sandra:Not really no.

Piper: What?

Melissa: Elders don't consort with demons.

Prue: Well we can't go down there encase Shax comes back so she'll have to unless you can track Phoebe from up here.

Sandra: Not until I'd got down there I couldn't.

Piper: Not even if all you people up there pooled your resources together?

Sandra: Not even that no.

Prue:Alright, well, you'd better hurry then.

_Sandra doesn't go._

Andy: Okay, what's the matter?

Sandra: Well, once I'm down there you won't be able to contact me if you get in any kinder trouble.

Piper: So, what more trouble could we possibly get into? Besides, once time resets itself then everything should be fine.

Sandra: Okay I will try & be as quick as I can.

Melissa: Becareful & watch out encase the Source summons any darklighters.

Sandra: Will do.

_She touches Melissa's right cheek with her left hand._

Sandra: You know you'd make a great Elder someday Melissa.

_With that she orbs out._

Darryl: A great Elder what does she mean by that?

Melissa: Who knows.

Piper:Okay, so what do you say Oprah or Barbara?

_Prue & Melissa smile. _

Piper: Yeah Barbara makes you cry. We go with Oprah.

Cave In The Underworld 

_Phoebe's there. Cole walks in._

Cole:Phoebe?

_She walks over to him._

Cole: I have to get you outta here.

Phoebe:You mean get us outta here.

Cole: Listen to me, this's serious. Something's happening, something big. I, it's too dangerous for you here.

Phoebe:Why? What's happening?

Cole:I don't know, but whatever it is, it's important enough for The Source to have come.

Phoebe:What? He's here, now?

_She looks around._

Cole:Which's why you, have to go now.

_Sandra orbs in. Cole recognizes her as an Elder in her gold robes. _

Sandra: Hello Phoebe.

Phoebe: What the? Who are you?

Cole: She's an Elder Phoebe.

Sandra: Yes my name's Sandra.

Phoebe: What do Elders want with me?

Sandra: We're trying to save your family. Prue, Melissa & Piper have been exposed, Phoebe. The whole world knows you're witches.

Phoebe:What? How?

Sandra: It doesn't matter how. What matters is getting them outta it, (To Cole) Which requires your help.

Cole: Come again?

Sandra: You have to get Tempus, the demon to reverse time.

Cole:Ah, you've gotta be kidding. There's no way.

Sandra: It's the only way me & the other Elders can think of. But you have to move fast Phoebe.

Cole:A-a-I couldn't summon Tempus even if I wanted to, I don't have that kinder power.

Phoebe:But you know somebody who does.

Cole:Wait, (He Laughs) You want me to ask The Source to help witches?

Sandra: It doesn't just help witches but demons too. Your worlds been exposed too, Cole, why else would the Source be here? Resetting time solves everybody's problem. But make it your idea pitch it like you're doing it to save him, not them whether that's why you're doing it or not.

_There's silence._

Cole:This's suicide.

Another Cave In The Underworld

_Cole walks into another cave. A demon guard steps in front of him. They stare at each other for a moment, then the guard steps aside. Cole pulls the hood from his robe over his head & continues walking. He stops when he reaches a dark place with a reddish glow. The Source's standing near by. He's wearing a red robe with a red hood covering his head. You can't see his face. He has large feathery wings attached to his back, & is wielding a sword. Flames shoot up in front of him as Cole enters. Cole kneels down & removes his hood._

Cole:I've heard the rumours, I beg you, are they true? Have we been exposed?

The Source:& what business is it of yours Belthazor?

Cole:I may have a solution we use Tempus's power.

The Source:Which's, still weakened from when he last turned back time. Doing so again will destroy him.

Cole:Yes I know but what other choice is there?

_There's silence._

Cole: Forgive me.

The Source:For your betrayal? Never.

_He rests the tip of his sword on Cole's shoulder._

The Source: I know of your struggles, Belthazor, of your witch & her niece. I know that's why you've come to me. I know everything about you how you love Phoebe but Melissa also even though she's engaged to a hunter which's eating you up inside but can't do anything without losing Phoebe or her also.

_Cole looks downward knowing the awful rotten truth._

The Source: Tempus will do as you suggest if your witch crosses over, if your witch joins us.

Cole:She'd never do that.

The Source:Not even to save one of her families lives?

Cole:Has one of them been killed?

The Source:Not yet they haven't.

Outside Halliwell Manor

Everyone's still outside, yelling & holding up cardboard signs.

Sunroom

_Prue & Piper are in the Sunroom placing a table against the door. Melissa's sitting on a table saying a spell out the top of her head. Prue speaks._

Prue: You know we could use some help here.

Piper: Yeah why are you saying a spell?

Melissa: To protect myself.

Prue: Huh? Why?

Melissa: Because once times reset I will need Aunt Phoebe's powers to help you vanquish Shax.

Piper: Why will you need them?

Melissa: Because time in the underworld won't be affected by what happens up here meaning if we go back to point in time when Shax first attacks in the house Phoebe will have my powers & I won't have hers as we'd hadn't swapped them yet & because two witches can't have the same powers in the same timeline I'll be defenceless. This spells the one Aunt Phoebe used to swap past lives with her evil self except its swapping powers instead not souls so that when everything happens Aunt Phoebe will have my powers & I hers. It's just precaution that's all.

Prue: Alright.

Piper:Uh I don't know why we're bothering to do this.

Prue:In case time doesn't reset itself.

_Prue puts a chair against the door._

Piper:If time doesn't reset itself, this table against the, doors not gaonna help much.

Prue:Yeah, well, then we better start thinking about what would, okay? Because if Sandra doesn't succeed, we're goanna have to figure out what we're goanna do.

_They all walk into the lounge._

Lounge

Piper:We're gonna do talk shows and book signings and movie deals, (Prue picks up the Book of Shadows) and then taken by the CIA and dissected.

Melissa:How can you be joking about this, mom?

Piper:Who's joking?

Melissa: Well, I'm not. Alright, I'm scared. & you should be too. Okay, our lives, mom, everything we've worked for to save your family to save mine could be completely destroyed with-with one stupid mistake. Our entire future, our entire destiny could be wiped out just like that.

_Melissa clicks her fingers & a gunshot goes off. Piper gasps. _

Prue: What was that?

_Piper looks down & sees blood on her shirt. Her hands are shaking. _

Melissa: (Worried) Mom, mom?

_She drops the Book of Shadows & grabs Piper before she falls. Melissa looks at her hand & it has Piper's blood on it. _

Prue Oh!

Outside Halliwell Manor

_Alice's standing on top of a van. She lowers a rifle._

Alice:I killed a wicked witch! The wicked witch's dead! I killed the wicked witch!

_The policemen grab her & pull her off the van. They push her to the ground & handcuff her. Darryl & Andy take her away._

Lounge

_Piper's lying on the floor trembling. _

Melissa: (Worried) Aunt Prue get me a towel quickly.

_Prue runs into the kitchen & does that. Melissa picks up Piper & carries her over to the couch which she lays her on. It washes with blood. Prue coming back with the towel sees Melissa putting her middle finger inside Piper's wound feeling it. Melissa has a worried look on her face. _

Prue: (Worried) Mel.

_She takes her hand out the wound._

Melissa: (Worried) Dammit it's too deep.

Prue: You can't remove it?

Melissa: No give me the towel we have to stem the bleeding.

_Prue does that. Melissa presses it hard against the wound. _

Prue: What about Sandra can't she help?

Melissa: She can't hear you down there remember. Mom needs surgery the only way the bullet can be removed is by opening her up. We need to get her to the hospital.

Prue: Right I'll call an ambulance.

Melissa: You can't they won't get in here with the media outside blocking the road.

Prue: What about using one of the teleporting potions?

Melissa: Aunt Phoebe used the last one so there's no more for us to use we'll have to go by car.

Prue: Okay I'll grab my keys.

_Prue runs & gets her bag. Melissa picks up Piper & carries her towards the front door. Prue opens that up & they walk outside._

Outside Halliwell Mnaor

_The crowd see the girls come out. Darryl & Andy concerned come up to them._

Andy: (Worried) Oh my god Piper is she alright?

Melissa: (Worried) No we need to get her to the hospital.

Darryl: Don't worry we'll give you an escort.

Prue: Thanks. Come on.

Elana:Miss Halliwell, please, what's going on?

_She opens the back door & Melissa gets inside with Piper. She sits up with Piper lying down underneath her as she holds onto her._

Elana: Miss Halliwell, please.

_Andy moves in front of her & shushes her away._

Andy: Hey stand back.

_Piper __drives to the end of the driveway but everyone blocks her way out. _

Prue: Move!

_She honks the horn._

Elana: Miss Halliwell, what's going on?

Prue:Move!

_Darryl & Andy try to deter the crowd. _

Darryl: Okay everyone move back that's a police order. Andy get the car.

Andy: Right.

_Her goes of & does that. No one listens to Darryl so Prue continues to honk the horn. She gets back out of the car. _

Prue: Move out of my way! I need to get her to the hospital, move! Move out of my way!

_She gets frustrated. _

Prue: What's wrong with you people?

_Getting upset & very agitated she uses her power on Elana & her cameraman. Everyone starts running away & she uses her power on anyone in her way. They land on cars & hard on the ground. Prue gets back in her car as Andy's car pulls up in front. Prue drives down the driveway & tears off down the street behind Darryl & Andy. _

San Francisco Memorial

_The main sliding doors open revealing Melissa coming in with Piper on her arms & Prue beside them._

Prue: Hello we need some help here.

_Some doctors come over to them._

Dr One: What's happened here?

Melissa: (Worried) She was shot in the upper right back where she has a small entry wound which's exited through her abdomen causing a larger wound she needs surgery to remove it.

Prue: We need Doctor Griffiths.

Dr One: Right nurse page doctor Griffiths.

Nurse: Yes doctor.

_She runs of & does that. _

Dr One: Doctor I need a gurney stat.

Doctor Two: Got it.

_He goes & gets one then comes back. Melissa places her on it. Griffiths comes soon afterwards._

Melissa: (Worried) Hang in there cousin.

Dr. Griffiths:How'd this happen?

Prue:Some idiot in front of our house.

Dr Griffiths: Okay lets get to trauma one.

_The doctors wheel her gurney to that with a bloodied shirt Melissa & clean Prue running beside them. _

Dr. Griffiths: What do we know?

Dr One: Pulse seventy, weak.

Dr. Griffiths:I need some numbers, people.

Dr One: Okay on my mark put her on the table. Ready? One, two, three, go.

_They lift Piper onto a bed. Melissa holds her hand whilst Prue holds her._

Dr. Griffiths:Smaller entry wound, upper right back.

Dr One: & a larger exit wound, on her abdomen we know this lady told us.

_Dr Griffiths looks at Melissa & talks. _

Dr Griffiths: You're a doctor?

Melissa: Ex doctor.

Dr Griffiths: Oh right.

_Dr. Griffiths listens to Piper's chest with a stethoscope._

Dr. Griffiths:Lungs are failing. Start an I.V. --------- two units of O, stat.

Nurse:Right away.

_The nurse does that. _

Doctor Two: Get 40cc's of adrenalin.

Nurse Two: Yes, sir.

_Nurse two goes of & gets that. _

Prue:(Angry)Piper, don't you dare die on me.

_Prue looks at the doctors & speaks._

Prue: (Worried) Why aren't you taking her into surgery?

Melissa: (Worried) Because they have to stabilise before they can do that.

Piper:Mel, Prue I'm cold. I-I-I can't feel my legs.

Doctor One: Pulse is dropping.

Piper: Don't go. I love you both.

_The line on the heart monitor flattens out and Piper goes into full arrest._

Prue: (Worried) Oh god what's happening?

Melissa: She's fully arresting, they need to shock back again to life again.

Dr. Griffiths:Paddles people.

_Two doctors bring over the paddle machine. Dr. Griffiths picks up the paddles. _

Dr Griffiths: Gel.

_The nurse squirts some gel on a paddle & he rubs the two together. Prue stands back & cries whilst Melissa just stands there shocked._

Dr Griffiths: Clear!

_He uses the paddles on Piper but it doesn't work._

Dr Griffiths: Recharge.

Nurse:Recharging.

Prue: (Worried) Why're they recharging?

Melissa: Because they need to up the anti to shock her more.

Dr. Griffiths:Clear!

_He uses them again but still does not work. He stands back from Piper. Prue cries harder. Dr. Griffiths looks at Prue & Melissa. _

Dr Griffiths: I'm so sorry.

Prue: (Upset) Oh my god.

Melissa: (Upset) Mom no!

_She cries uncontrollably & puts her head on Piper. She then closes Piper's eyes. The doctors look at her shocked & confused at her sudden announcement. Angry at them Prue speaks._

Prue: (Angry) Get out of here. Go!

_The doctors leave the room. A SWAT member stands outside the room & looks in._

Cave In The Underworld

_Phoebe & Sandra are there discussing something very quietly. Cole walks in & Phoebe goes over to him._

Phoebe:Cole, where have you been? i've been worried. What's the matter?

Cole:He knows about you & us.

Phoebe:So, what does that mean?

Cole:He's offering a deal. He'll get Tempus to reset time if you stay... here.

Sandra: What, down here? He's crazy.

Cole:Hardly.

Sandra:Yeah, well, we're desperate but not that desperate.

Phoebe:Why would he think that I would accept an offer like that?

_Cole hesitates for a moment._

Cole:Because it's the only way to bring one of your, family back to life.

Phoebe:What?

Sandra:It's a trick, he's lying.

Cole:No, it's not.

San Francisco Memorial Interior

_The SWAT team walks through the corridor._

Trauma One

_Prue & Melissa are still crying & holding Piper's hand. They pull some tubes off of Piper. A SWAT member walks in the room._

SWAT One: Just keep your hands where I can see them & you won't get hurt.

_Prue & Melissa turn to him. Prue goes over to the SWAT member whilst Melissa still holds Piper's hand. _

SWAT One: Easy.

_Prue uses her power & he flies out of the room. Another SWAT member runs in. Prue kicks him & uses her power. Prue grabs a metal bar & pokes it through the handles of the door. She turns off the lights. Sandra orbs in. _

Prue:They killed her, Sandra.

_Sandra looks at Piper._

Prue: They think we're the demons now.

_Sandra looks back at Prue._

Sandra: I'm so sorry Prue.

_Then, Melissa._

Sandra Melissa.

Melissa: (Upset) Someone has to tell dad.

Prue:Can you make this right or not?

_She pulls at Sandra's robes._

Prue: (Angry) Go!

_Sandra orbs out. Prue goes back over to Piper._

Prue: Don't worry, she's gonna fix it. I promise, you're goanna be fine.

Cave In The Underworld

_Sandra orbs in with a sad look on her face. _

Phoebe: (Worried, Upset) Oh no please no. Who?

Sandra: Piper I'm so sorry.

Phoebe: Oh god Mel, Leo.

_Cole looks on upset thinking what Melissa's must be feeling now her mom's dead_

Sandra: You don't have to do this.

Phoebe:Yes I do.

_She turns to Cole._

Phoebe: So, will resetting time affect us down here?

Cole:No.

Phoebe:Good. I only have one condition. You must warn Prue, Mel & Piper before the demonic hit man attacks. Otherwise they're dead anyway.

Another Cave In The Underground

_Cole's kneeling in front of The Source._

The Source:Agreed.

_Cole stands up, bows & walks away. A guard walks in & kneels in front of The Source._

The Source: Once I have reset time, detain him & then kill his witch. That way I won't have to worry about Belthazor anymore or the Charmed Ones & Melissa.

_The guard walks away._

Trauma One 

_Prue & Melissa cover Piper over with a blanket. A SWAT member outside has a gun pointed at the room._

Another Cave In The Underground

The Source:It shall be done.

_A crack of thunders heard._

Interior San Francisco Memorial

_The SWAT member fires his gun. Two bullets head straight through the wall, heading for Prue & Melissa. They stop in mid-air & reverse. The whole day starts resetting itself. _

Cave In Underworld 

_Cole comes back in. Phoebe goes over to him._

Phoebe: Cole?

Cole: It's done the day should be resetting itself right now.

Phoebe: Good now you have to go warn them.

Cole: I'm not leaving without you.

Phoebe: Cole we agreed.

Cole: I know but I'm unagreeing with it.

Phoebe: Cole, please.

_She sees a guard shimmer in behind him conjuring an energy ball up._

Phoebe: COLE BEHIND YOU!

_He turns seeing the energy ball & ducks to the side missing it. The ball hits Phoebe on the shoulder causing her to fall on the floor groaning in pain._

Phoebe: AHH!

_Cole runs over to her worried._

Cole: Phoebe!

_The demon conjures a second energy ball & aims it at the two of them ready for the kill but Sandra sends a lighting bolt at the demon vanquishing him before he can do that. She quickly goes over to Phoebe & heals her._

Sandra: You have to get outta here before more demons show up. Take her.

_She looks up & sees more demons appear in front of them. _

Sandra: Now.

_Seeing them Cole shimmers both he & Phoebe outta the cave as the demons conjure up fireballs & aim them at Sandra. She orbs out before they hit her._

Hallway

_Prue, Piper & Melissa are back in the manor before Shax attacks._

Prue:Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that the Source don't want you to save.

Dr Griffiths: There you go with that Source thing again. Look would someone just please tell me what the hells going on? I mean is this some kinda practical joke? Do you have a hidden camera here? Did my second wife put you up to this? She probably did as that's just so like her.

_He laughs._

Melissa: O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but...

_She stops._

Piper:What?

_The girls feel a slight chill._

Prue: Oh god he's here.

_Prue shouts upwards _

Prue: (Shouting Upwards) Phoebe?

_She doesn't hear anyone. Prue tries again._

Prue: (Shouting Upwards) Phoebe?

Piper: Where is she?

Melissa: I don't know.

_A tornado of wind twists through the front door._

Piper:Phoebe!

Prue:Phoebe!

_The tornado flies through the foyer & knocks Prue, Melissa & Piper to the floor. A clap of thunders heard, & the tornado calms down. Shax appears. He's a tall demon & is gray all over gray long hair, gray skin, gray unbuttoned shirt & gray long pants._

Dr Griffiths: Dear god.

Prue:No!

_Flinging her right hand out Shax flies backwards into a round wooden table in the middle of the hall._

Prue: Mel, orb Griffiths outta here.

_Melissa gets up & goes to do that. Shax throws an energy ball at her as she's running towards Griffiths. Prue directs the ball back at him which doesn't affect him. Shax throws an energy ball at Prue. She levitates up avoiding it but as soon as she's done that he throws another ball up at her, which sends her crashing through the wall behind her. Melissa tries & orb, Griffiths out the room but nothing happens._

Melissa: What the hell? Why can't I orb?

Piper:PRUE!

_Piper gets up & puts her hands up to blow Shax up but he throws an energy ball at her before she can do that sending her crashing through a wall. Melissa horrified looking runs over to Piper & tries to heal her but can't. Seeing her Shax gets ready to aim an energy ball at her just as Cole shimmers in with Phoebe & Sandra orbs in after them. Seeing Shax ready to kill Melissa Cole throws some energy balls which don't have an affect on him. Shax throws one at Cole who ducks out the way quickly before it hits him but the ball hits Phoebe instead sending her flying into the coffee table in the middle of the room. Cole runs over to her. _

Cole: (Worried) PHOEBE!

_He checks on her but finds out she's dead. _

Cole: (Crying) Phoebe no.

_Seeing the Elder Shax throws an energy ball at her which she orbs out the room before hits her. Griffiths shocked at what he's seen looks at Shax horrified._

Dr. Griffiths:What are you?

Shax:The end.

_He throws an energy ball at Dr. Griffiths & he crashes through a window. Shax looks around. He looks at Prue & Piper unconscious on the floor & Phoebe on the other side dead. Pleased with what he's done, Shax turns back into the wind& flies out the front door. The glass on the door smashes as it slams shut. Looking up Melissa calls Sandra._

Melissa: Sandra!

_She orbs back in surveying the situation. She goes over to Phoebe to heal her but Cole stops her._

Cole: (Upset) She's dead go & help the others.

_Sandra does that & places both her hands on Prue & Piper. Only Piper stirs from the two of them._

Piper: Mel, Prue? Phoebe?

Melissa: (Upset) Phoebe's dead Griffiths to.

Piper: (Upset) No.

_She stands up & goes towards Phoebe._

Sandra: I'm so sorry.

_The two look round & see her slowly rise from Prue._

Piper: No not Prue.

_She bends done & shakes Prue about._

Piper: Prue come on wake up.

_Nothing happens._

Piper: (Upset) Prue?

_She & her daughter just stand there in front of all the carnage not believing what's just happened. The camera holds onto their motionless faces as it slowly fades to black._

The End


End file.
